


What Do I Do Now?

by excessiveshipping



Series: The Pirate and the Thief [2]
Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, emotional harry, idk it's just kinda sad man, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessiveshipping/pseuds/excessiveshipping
Summary: Jay and Harry have a system and are growing to be quite attached to each other but where does that leave Harry when the four get to leave.Basically just my idea of the history between Harry and Jay that causes the tension in the second movie.





	What Do I Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who supported my first part of this series the response has been amazing! I've had a fic with half as much response before. Here's the second part as promised, focused more on the emotional side of things. I don't necessarily have more in the way of ideas for this fandom but let me know if you wanna read more for this ship or others.

Harry lay on his bed feeling completely at ease for one of the few times in his life, if also a bit fucked out. His head was pillowed on Jay’s chest after a particularly rousing “encounter” of theirs. Jay’s fingers roamed softly through his hair, sending light tingles down Harry spine. Even outside of sex he loved having a hand in his hair. 

The two just lay there in Harry’s bed, closed off to the world by the fishnets and flags he used as curtains. A whole month had passed since their chance encounter in the alley and the time they spent together, especially after the sex seemed to stretch longer and longer. Sometimes they’d talk about this and that, but most times they’d just lie in each other’s company, enjoying the escape from the world. They were becoming quite attached to the other, something they never would’ve dreamed of at the beginning of all this.

Suddenly Harry felt the urge to break the silence and say what he’d only ever imagined. “I know you’re in love with Carlos,” he said matter of factly, no sadness or jealousy in his voice.

Jay tensed underneath him and moved his hand from Harry’s hair to start sitting up, clearly shocked by the statement. “I uh- what? No I’m not..” he spluttered.

“Hey hey it’s alright, I’m in the same boat” Harry said reaching up to bring Jay’s fingers back to their place in his hair. “I know you’re not oblivious to my love for Uma and Gil.”

“I-well” Jay said still tense.

“Hush it’s alright just listen” he said feeling Jay finally relax back down. “I know you love Carlos the way I love Uma and Gil. And I understand why you can’t be with him. I get it. It’s too dangerous around here to be with who you’re truly meant for.”

He could feel Jay nodding behind and they both seemed to relax even more into each other. It was a comfort to know they felt the same. “And I just wanted to thank you” Harry continued.

“Thank me?” Jay interrupted, confused.

“I told you to just listen.”

“Oh so you’re the one giving orders now” Jay teased, causing a light blush to appear on Harry’s face as he turned into Jay’s chest. God, this boy could be distracting.

“Please just be quiet” said Harry. “I just wanted to thank you for all this, because I know I can’t have them like you know you can’t have him. But we have each other and that… helps.”

The two stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating. Jay slowly drifted his hand not in Harry’s hair down to where his hand lay on the bed and connected them. Harry glanced up to look at Jay’s face and saw tears prickling in his eyes. “It’s just nice to have someone to care about that I don’t also have to worry about” he finished.

Jay didn’t say anything in response, but clung to Harry’s hand and still continued to softly run his fingers through the boy’s hair. Together they lay, unspoken conversations of trust and adoration passed between them until together they drifted off to sleep. Together they would face the days ahead, hardened the way they were taught, but for now they lay vulnerable and exposed as they only could with each other.

************************

Two weeks later Harry sat on the same bed but this time alone. His body longed to feel a hand holding his again, to lean against a strong brown skinned chest. But that’s gone now. It’s gone.

He found out that morning, walking into the restaurant at his usual 11am. Immediately Uma had stormed up to him, fuming with rage. “They’re gone” she spat out. “Fucking got to leave this hellhole.” Her voice had cracked with rage and maybe something else.

They hadn’t been told beforehand. They hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye. He had seen Jay not two days before and everything was normal. Had he not known? Did he not trust him enough to tell him? Or worse, did he not care enough?

Harry was alone. It wasn’t anything new. His father never paid him any mind, his siblings lived their own lives, the crew had to stay more job than family. He should be used to being alone. Yet now it stings. Now it burns worse than lashes to his skin because he has known the taste of company. He is left with just the bitter aftertaste with nothing to wash it away with.

He sat on the bed they had shared several nights and fisted his hands into the sheets, trying to grasp at any sense of reality. Too suddenly he was reminded of the other times his fists reacted similarly in very different scenarios. A wave of emotions hit him and he rushed to standing, shaking slightly.

He had let Jay in. He had shown himself splayed out and picked apart, been his most vulnerable in every sense there is. He had let the boy into his bed and into his mind, had it meant nothing? Harry had looked into those deep brown eyes and seen a kindred spirit. Had his eyes lied to him? 

A single tear fell from Harry’s eye to further smudge the black around them. Still the pirate stood frozen with fists clenched, his brain whirling out of control. The worst part wasn’t that he was gone. It wasn’t even that he didn’t say goodbye. It was that the things Harry had said two weeks before were now lies. Jay no longer had to settle for him. He would be safe, he would be free. He could love whoever he wanted. 

Unable to hold in his emotions any longer Harry screeched and lunged out with his fist, striking the wall. The contact sent a sharp pain through his hand but it was barely registered amidst the throbbing throughout. Tears began to fall freely and more screeching sounds were admitted from his mouth. He punched the wall again with his other first needing just to get it out. Again and again he hit until eventually Harry sunk down to the floor and curled in towards his knees. His entire body was wracked with sobs and tears streamed down his face.

Uma found him there like that, black lines trailing his cheeks and blood on his knuckles. Wordlessly she sat with him, putting an arm around him and breathing deeply. If a tear or two of her own joined his, nothing was said about them. Together they sat in complete understanding of each other and slowly the bitter taste in Harry’s mouth was washed away.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kinda short but I'm pretty proud of it. Thanks again for reading, liking, and commenting on my works. It really means so much to me. Feel free to follow my tumblr at queer-and-trashy.tumblr.com


End file.
